Aliens vs Predators: A Nightmare Come True
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Formerly "Aliens vs. Predator: Requeim". After the incident on Bouvet Island, Lex Woods is taken to mental hospital in a small town near Houston, TX. A Predator ship with Scar crashes into a forest near the same town Lex is and the real nightmare begins.
1. Rescue and Nightmare

**AN: Okay this is my version of "Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem", after watching the movie (could have been better) and hearing a lot of negativity about the movie (I mean that people a million times hated the movie) so I'm writing a "better version" of it. It's going to have a little elements of "Aliens", "Alien 3", and "Predator 2". This story is going to take place in suburb town and the city of Houston, Texas. To explain this, the suburbs is about 45 minutes to and from Houston, since the biggest thing was the AVP-R should have been in a city.**

**Full Summary: After being rescued from Bouvet Island, Antarctica, Alexa "Lex" Woods gives her account on what happened on Bouvet Island that killed her entire team. The police and Ms. Yutani (Bishop's wife) dismisses her claims believing that she's the one who kill them. She is then sent to Hunter's Creek Village Mental Hospital of the Criminally Insane. Meanwhile, the Predator ship carrying Scar's body crashes into the Creek Forest and strange deaths and disappearances is occurring too similar to Lex's story. What Lex don't realize that something far deadly has been born from Scar, a new breed of terror.**

**Kainde Amedlha****: "Hard Meat, Xenomorph, Alien"**

**C1**

The cold wind whistles into the cold night. The moon was shining and reflecting on the still, icy waters. An long forgotten town only stands as the snow buries it with ice. Bones of whales lay there as they too are buried in snow and ice. It was like an winter death land, nothing was alive nor moving.

Then came movements of footsteps crushing against the hard ice. About a few men were walking then came to a sudden stop. Something was moving from under the snow.

"Vinnie! There's something under the-"

"Don't yell!" One of the men whisperer. "Sammie-boy, why don't you go check it out?"

Sam, the smallest of the all, moved closer as the movement of the snow became a little faster and more visible. He had his gun pointed, his heart beating rapidly. Sam poked at the snow with the gun.

A pale, ice covered hand emerged, grabbing the gun. All men jumped in surprise. Sam had almost fired the gun. The fingers moved very slow, like a spider's legs.

"Somebody's alive."

They quickly dug into the snow. An arm, leg, torso, until they finally got a whole body. It was a young woman with pale, cold ebony skin. Her eyes was closed, her lips look frozen shut. And she was still alive. Sam look for anything possible I.D. on her until he saw "**WEYLAND-YUTANI" **stitched in her jumpsuit.

"Looks like we found one."

"If she's here then where the hell is the rest of the team?"

"And how come she didn't make it to the tracker over there?" Vince said, gesturing towards the still running tracker only 3 ft away.

"It gets pretty cold out here," Sam said. "Her body couldn't have handle the cold wind. Must have shut down on itself. She's luck that we found her in team or else she would have freeze."

The Elder glaze at his fallen son. He mourned for all of his sons. They failed except for Scar. He could tell because of his mark upon Scar's forehead.

"**It's time." **One of the Yaujtas said to the grieving father.

"**I know."**

Two more Hish appeared carrying stretchers for the dead Yaujta. The Elder glance at the window. He had a good view of Earth, then a small ship appeared. The two carried Scar to the window. One of them uses his computer to transport them to the ship waiting outside.

The Elder look at his son one more time before he was completely gone.

The two Yaujtas laid Scar's body on the table. The taller one removed his weapons and both left his body alone.

There was a sudden movement coming from Scar's chest. Then came an eruption from the chest. It was snake-like creature covered in neon green blood. It gave a shriek before removing itself completely out of the ribcage. It quickly sliders its way into a dark corner when it heard footsteps coming.

The taller Yaujta, Arrow, came back to remove Scar's body armor. As he was taking it off, he notice a trail of bright green blood that went from Scar's chest to the floor. Arrow knew that Scar was penetrated by the Kainde Amedlha warrior in the shoulder and in the torso by the Kainde Amedlha Queen, and Arrow knew that Scar _didn't have_ a chest wound when he was brought onto the ship.

Could he had an embryo inside of him?

Arrow had to considered that horrible theory, but then he though they missed that chest wound because if Scar was carrying a hard meat inside of him, why would the Queen risk killing it? Arrow studied the Kainde Amedlha Queens and know that they would _not _harm the host carrying their offspring.

The scientist dismissed the idea.

In the small dark corner, the creature "watched" as the giant hunter continued whatever he was doing before suggesting that there was something to be worried about. It sliders on into the small vent, beginning to continued the circle of life and death.

Lex was feeling groggy and very tired. The bright lights made her eyes sore and watery.

"I see that you're awake," A female voice said that startled Lex. It was a female nurse.

"How are we feeling?"

"Very terrible," Lex replied.

"That's a side affect from the medication," The nurse replied. "You know, you was very lucky they found you when they did."

"Where am I?"

"On the Company's ship," The nurse replied. "You almost died of hyperthermia. You been unconscious for hours, maybe longer than that."

_For hours? Maybe longer than that? _Lex thought. Lex remembered herself walking to the tracker after they spared her life, but then it got extremely windy and the temperature must have drop into the negatives.

"It was really cold," Lex said.

Two men, wearing all black jumper suits with police badges, came into the room. One was at least a slightly muscular Hispanic with black hair and brown eyes and the other was a shorter Asian, possibly Korean, with his flat face and potbelly figure.

The Hispanic spoke. "I'm Agent Daniel Taylor and this is Agent Hong Tzu. What is your name?"

"Umm…Alexa Woods."

"So you was one to lead the expedition on Bouvet Island with Mr. Bishop Weyland and 40 others?"

Lex nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know where is Weyland and the rest of your team." Agent Taylor asked.

"They're all dead."

"Dead? Was it because of the weather conditions-" Tzu stepped in.

"They killed them." Lex said, her voice filled with fear. Her mind flashed with images for the serpents coming from everywhere back at the pyramid, how she had to kill Sebastian because _it _was inside of him. She remember the hunter that helped her, Scar and how he'd died saving her.

Tzu raised his eyebrow. "Who are they?"

Lex just stare in complete silence. She wished that she was dreaming, that she's actually back on Bouvet Island somewhere, sleep with her crew for the night in the bitter cold.

"Ms. Woods?"

Then everything became slow and dreamlike. Their voices was fading away. When Agent Taylor waved his hand in Lex's face, it moved very slow in her eyes. The only thing Lex could hear clearly was her heartbeat.

She felt her ribs crack. Lex gasped in pain and clutched onto her chest. Lex screamed in agony, which somehow made everything go back to its original pace. She jerked violently.

A couple more nurses and a doctor came to help restrain the poor woman. She saw that Agent their was trying to hold down her legs as she was kicking at him violently. A doctor tried to sedate her, but she smack the needle out of his hand.

She lifted her hospital gown and her eyes wide with one emotion: fear.

_It _was inside her. _It _was breaking its way out of her like a pencil inside of an balloon. Lex was now sobbing.

"Please," She begged. "Kill me." At that moment, the creature burst out, shrieking.

"No!" Lex screamed. _Just a dream. _Lex had awaken, covered in sweat. It was the same room, but it was dark outside. The door made a creaking sound as someone was coming in. Agent Taylor.

"I heard you screaming." He said, voice a little groggy. "You alright?"

Lex nodded. "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"You want me to call the-"

"No." Lex said firmly. "I think I'd slept enough."

"It's 4:30 a.m." Taylor said.


	2. Interrogation

_"No!" Lex screamed. Just a dream. Lex had awaken, covered in sweat. It was the same room, but it was dark outside. The door made a creaking sound as someone was coming in. Agent Taylor._

_"I heard you screaming." He said, voice a little groggy. "You alright?"_

_Lex nodded. "Yeah. Just a bad dream."_

_"You want me to call the-"_

_"No." Lex said firmly. "I think I'd slept enough."_

_"It's 4:30 a.m." Taylor said._

* * *

****

C2

It's been at least two days until Lex was back to civilization in Houston, Texas, but it wasn't close to being over for Lex. Alexa Woods haven't slept in days, she kept dreaming about the hunters and the serpents. She dreamt of the Queen taking Lex to the hive to be the host, she could feel it moving, how she begged for death. She could only remember how Sebastian look before she had to kill him. Some nights, she dreamt of Scar, and he saved her, sometimes. Others, he'd either been killed or he'd killed Lex for trophy.

She was the prime suspect or person of interest of the disappearance of Bishop Weyland and 40 others. Alexa Woods was being held in the Houston Police Department downtown in the interrogation room. She was in there for a total of 7 hours.

For her, it was a complete was of their and her time. Agent Tzu and Taylor were doing the "good cop/bad cop" thing or it seems like it. Lex somehow preferred Taylor better than Tzu. It got more complicated with the F.B.I came to the interrogation.

"I don't understand this," Lex said more frustrated. "Now, how _many _different ways you want me to tell _the same story_?"

One of FBI agent, a man in his mid-fifties with blackish-gray hair, signed. "Now just see this in our perspective, please?" He gestured at the seat near Lex. "Please?"

Lex signed and sat down. "I know how this sounds. But believe me, it's the truth."

"That two alien species killed Mr. Bishop Weyland and the rest of the team?" Tzu chimed in.

"Mr. Tzu, please. This is an FBI investigation." The FBI agent said. "I think its best if you and Mr. Taylor would leave the room, this doesn't involved the Houston police anymore."

Both Taylor and Tzu escorted themselves out of the room, leaving Lex with the dogs. Tzu punched the wall and muttered something in Korean.

"Chill," Agent Taylor said.

"That bitch did it," He said, pacing back and fourth. "She's crazy. I know it in my gut, Danny."

"Just shut up, I'm trying to listen."

* * *

****

LEX-INTERROGATION ROOM

She couldn't believe this! She'd been in this room for hours, telling them the same story with no changes. Hell, Lex passed the polygraph test and still she's in here.

"Ms. Woods, we believe _some _elements in your story." Agent Malone said. "You lead an expedition to Bouvet Island, Antarctica because Mr. Weyland's scientist discovered at ancient pyramid."

Lex nodded. "Like I said."

A brunette agent was going through the paper used to take down Lex's words. "You said that there were two hostile alien species, one of them as you said "A creature that gestates inside a living host, acid for blood, long slender head with an skeletal body with no visible eyes."

Lex nodded. "And they're like an bee hive, a Queen that runs everything."

"Right." The brunette said, eyeing Lex like a murderer. "And the other alien is humanoid, mandibles, dreadlocks, about 7 ft., see "body heat" and skins their victims."

"And you said the humanoids uses the "serpents" as you called them to hunt for rite of passage as you also described." Malone finished.

"Yes. Yes, I keep telling you." Lex said, slamming her hands onto the steel table. "If those things got to surface, then you all would be dead by now."

Everyone just stared at Lex. Lex took a deep breath to calm herself down. _7 hours and they still don't believe me. _

"Thank you, that would be all, Ms. Woods." Agent Malone said. "You would not be charged at this time-"

"Charged? For what?"

"For multiple manslaughter and withholding information to the FBI." Malone said. At the same time two men wearing all white with a stray jacket, came inside the room.

"You're sending me to the nut house!" Lex screamed.

"Just calm down and come-" Lex threw the chair at one of the men. Two officers came running into the room, pinning Lex down. She screamed until she felt a prick on her forearm.

Everything went from clear to blurry to nothing.

* * *

****

DANNY TAYLOR-OUTSIDE INTERROGATION ROOM

Danny Taylor couldn't believe what he was hearing. After 7 hours and even passing a polygraph test, she's still taking the heat. But that wasn't the only thing Danny had on his mind, the humanoid she described. He heard it somewhere, but couldn't remember where, when, and who told it.

"I can't believe," Danny muttered.

Tzu just looked at him. "What? She did it and now she's paying for it. Case closed."

Both men moved out of the way for the stretcher that had an unconscious Lex, bound by her arms and legs. Danny had felt sorry for the girl.

"Hong. _She'd _passed the polygraph test."

"So, messed with the machine or something." Tzu said, drinking his coffee. "Well, based on what Alexa Woods said, they probably sent her to Hunter's Creek."

"Guilty on insanity?" Danny said. "That's bullshit. She didn't do and she's going to die in the worst place in the world."

"Do you have a thing for crazy chicks?"

"Look, back on the boat, after she was rescued," Danny explained. "She was scared out of her mind. You wasn't there after she woke up from every nightmare, screaming and sweating."


	3. Crashing to Earth

_"Look, back on the boat, after she was rescued," Danny explained. "She was scared out of her mind. You wasn't there after she woke up from every nightmare, screaming and sweating."_

_"She probably suffers from paranoid schizophrenia."_

_Danny signed. "Say what you want but I'm telling you, she's innocent."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PREDATOR SHIP**_

Arrow continued his examination Scar. The Yaujta scientist took out a small test-tube filled with a dark blue liquid. He then put a few blue crystal rocks on Scar's shoulder and torso area. He proceed to then pour the blue liquid on the rocks and wounds. It made a fizzled a lot, blue-green smoke appeared. The rocks melted and somehow blended into Scar's skin. After a moment, the wound were completely healed, leaving only a large scar. Arrow then filled a syringe with red liquid injected into Scar's heart, which give it a quick jolt.

The fallen Yaujta open his eyes and blink a few times before sitting up. He growled softly. His first words were: **"Where's Lex?"**

"**Lex?"**

Scar nodded. **"The female Ooman. Is she alright?"**

Arrow raise his brow. **"To be honest, I never seen an Ooman when you was brought onto this ship, young warrior."**

"**Did they mention it…her?"**

"**I recall your father saying that you marked Ooman on her cheek," **Arrow said. **"Just left her there."**

Scar felt relief, a little. He's glad that the clan didn't kill Lex for knowing their existence, but just to leave the Ooman out in the worst place in the world, where the Queen was killed. Her body couldn't survive the cold for even minutes.

"**What if a hard meat survived the explosion?" **

"**There were no signs for any life form beside the Ooman female." **Arrow told Scar. Scar then traced his claw tips across his shoulder then to his torso and finally stop at his chest. Scar glanced at it to discovered a small circular scar.

It came out of me.

"**Is there a problem?"**

"**Did they kill it?"**

"**Kill what?"**

In anger, Scar grabbed Arrow by the shoulders and flared his mandibles. **"The creature that was inside of me!"**

Arrow shook his head in disbelief. **"No. There wasn't an embryo inside of you."**

"**I have a chest scar! I ****was impale ****in my shoulder and torso." **Scar roared. **"I was impregnated by the parasite!"**

Scar released Arrow from his tight and painful grasp. Scar growled to himself. He knows that there was a embryo inside of him. How could the clan missed it? Unless…

"**When I was brought on to the ship," **Scar asked. **"Did they have their mask on?"**

"**No," **

"**They can't see it unless they have the mask on." **Scar said. His heart beat faster and faster. **"I have put my family and the entire race to shame and dishonor! I should die for letting-"**

"**Relax, you have honor your family."**

But Scar didn't care. The abomination was out of him and in the ship, somewhere. They need to kill it and soon.

"**Are there more on this ship?"**

"**Yes, 3. Two pilots and another scientist." **Arrow finished.

"**Where's my weapons and armor?" **Scar roared.

A roar echo thought out the entire ship, then came a sick, snapping, and crashing sound. Both Yaujtas look at each other for a moment.

"**Puak! It sound like it came from the science wing." **Arrow said. Right now, Scar just wanted to kill the damn thing before its too late.

Scar and Arrow rush to the science wing to find out what was wrong. Scar was right, there was a embryo inside of him.

It was truly an abomination, to both species. It had a dead Yaujta in its claws, snarling at the dead corpse.

Arrow used his shoulder gun to shot at it, but it run before the blast could hit the thing. Arrow shot again, hitting the main engine of the ship. Then came a huge explosion. The ship itself went to its right. The alarms went off.

"**I hit the main engine! We're crash landing back to Earth!" **Arrow yelled.

If only Arrow had the self-destructive device, the maybe they could destroy the abomination before it could step foot on Earth. Arrow hoped that if they crash, then the ship would be destroy, thus killing the parasites they kept on board for studying.

The ship went to its left side making Arrow and Scar fall on the side.

Scar saw the beast again, he roared at it. It only snarled back and then it was charging at them. It was only a few inches away from killing Scar when the ship itself finally made a large crashing moment, sending the hybrid flying backwards.

Scar then succumbed into the blackness once more.

**Sorry that this was short. I just wanted to get this out of the way. Hope you enjoy and please review on what you like and what should happen!**


	4. First Harvest

_Scar saw the beast again, he roared at it. It only snarled back and then it was charging at them. It was only a few inches away from killing Scar when the ship itself finally made a large crashing moment, sending the hybrid flying backwards._

_Scar then succumbed into the blackness once more._

* * *

**HUNTER'S CREEK FOREST, 40 MILES FROM MENTAL HOSPITAL**

Frank Wells had been sitting out in the open, trying to get a good shot at this deer. The 64 year-old father of three was out in Hunter's Creek forest teaching his oldest son, 16-year-old Patrick, to hunt deer, elk, etc. This task wasn't an easy one. Patrick was the typical American teenager, rather been at home on the laptop or hanging out with his friends.

"You kids these days have it too easy," Frank scolded at his son.

Patrick was too busy listening to his IPod to hear his father. In frustration, Frank snatched the earphones and the IPod out of his son's hands and threw it across the stream.

"What the hell, Dad!" Patrick yelled. "It took me a few months of allowance _and babysitting money to get that!"_

"That's the shit I'm talking about," Frank said. "You're just lazy, Patrick. I'm trying to teach you a father/son tradition here."

Patrick groaned. "Wow, killing and slaughtering helpless and innocent animals for fun and a sport? Oh that's a nice Kodak moment."

The father gave his son a death glare, eyeing as if he was saying: "_You keep it up, and you'll be on my wall with the other animals."_

"Fine," Patrick said.

The teen took the tracker rifle from his father.

"Now squat down so they won't see you."

Patrick did as he was told. He placed his right eye inside of the looking glass. "Now where do I look?"

"90 degrees to your right."

"You see that elk?"

Patrick nodded. "How can't I? It's a big motherfucker."

Frank rolls his eyes at his son for using profanity. "Just watch what I do,"

"Okay."

"Quieter," Frank said to Patrick. Frank use to be a patient person, but 30 years of marriage and three children, it can make a person very irritated easily.

Frank had an easy shot or "easy kill" as his old man use to say. The elk was just standing around, sometimes eating the grass or drinking some water from a stream. Frank squinted his left eye and just before he push the trigger…

"HOLY SHIT!" Patrick yelled.

Frank jumps in surprise and shots at a tree truck at his teenage son's sudden out burst. The deer snaps its head up, looking at the danger and took off running. Frank slowly turns his head to scold at Patrick. "Damn, Pat-"

Frank cut himself off as he saw a large spacecraft-like object flying right over them. It was like a giant black comet in flames just getting bigger and bigger. This wasn't a comet; it had to be some special Air force jet.

Both Frank and Patrick ducked as the strange large figure came crashing just only a few feet from above them, nearly taking off Frank's head.

Then came a loud vibration of crashing impact. A couple of explosions came after, then just only the sounds of flames burning and popping. Frank and his son look up slowly at the wreckage. It was a strange sight. Then Frank had the craziest though.

This was an alien ship.

"Good Lord," Frank said. His heart rate was going through the roof. He felt like he was going to die right on the spot. "Patrick, this-"

Patrick Wells wasn't even going to listen to his father. The teen was all to eager on what was inside of this ship.

"Patrick! God dammit, where are you going?" His father yells.

When Patrick got to the wreckage, the flames just got smaller. He could smell burnt metal and smoke in the air.

"PATRICK!"

A low growl took Patrick away from his father's voice. It sounded like something big, maybe a grizzy bear or puma. He saw something dripping from a small crack. It was a neon green color, and thick like blood. He reached out to touch it.

It was warm.

"What the hell?"

Patrick didn't see it coming at him. The teen felt a sudden pain in his leg. He yells out in pain and agony, hearing the sound of bones breaking. Patrick glances down at his leg. Something was sticking out of his leg. It looked like a spike. It was cover in his dark crimson blood.

"DAD! DA-" His whole body just turns in a swift motion. Patrick's eyes went wide in fear. He was facing a monster or some alien mutant. The thing had no eyes as its quivers its very thin lips, revealing its metallic teeth. It grips his throat so tight that Patrick can't breathe. The alien made a shrieking sound. He notices something moving on its back. It looked like a pale spider with very long bony fingers.

It jumped off its back and on to Patrick's face. Patrick gagged only for a moment before being consumed by blackness.


	5. Others Like Lex

**Sorry for making you wait for so long. It's just that I had writer's block for this story. I have a edited version of chapter four. Chapter Six will be in Scar's POV.**

* * *

_It jumped off its back and on to Patrick's face. Patrick gagged only for a moment before being consume by blackness._

* * *

**LEX- HUNTER'S CREEK'S MENTAL HOSPITAL FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE **

Alexa Woods had awakened to a windowless, small white room. She felt her arms wrapped around her upper body, tightly bound. It wasn't painful, but more of a very discomfort feeling. This was her death. Once in this place, there is no going back.

Lex screamed to the top of her lungs. She screamed until there wasn't anything left to scream, and then she started to cry. It wasn't a damn thing she couldn't do about it. Everyone believes that she killed Weyland and the others.

But that wasn't the real truth. She knows what really happen in Bouvet Island. Danny Taylor was the only person that seems to believe her innocence's. And before she was stuck into the darkness by those drugs, Danny mention to his partner about hearing the hunter before in a story.

Of course, after Sebastian translated the words from the pyramid, Lex knows the story of the hunters and the serpents. The hunters come every 100 years to hunt the serpents for a rite of passage type.

* * *

**DANNY TAYLOR-HOUSTON POLICE DEPARTMENT, FBI WING**

Danny was on HPD computer all night. Lucky him, he had no wife or children, well use to have that. He had been researching on Google to find out about this man whose claims were very similar to Lex. Of course, there wasn't anything on public access. But Danny came across an article that very much got his attention.

It was The L.A. Times Newspaper dated in the summer of 97. Danny clicked on the link.

**KING WILLIE, LEADER OF THE JAMICIAN GANG, WAS FOUND DEAD.**

_King Willie, the infamous Jamaican drug lord, somehow faces his death in an alley, his head sliced off and his spinal cord violently removed from his body. His body removed of clothing and was skinned._

Danny continued to scan down.

**POLICE OFFICER FOUND SLAINED ON SUBWAY TRACK**

_Detective Jerry Lambert, recent transfer to the LAPD, was found dead on the subway track, with his head and spinal cord ripped from his body. His head was never recovered. Along with his death was 10 more victims inside of a subway car; strangely, each victim was armed with shooting arms. _

_Wittiness's claim that the attacker was "invisible", that some of the gang members were shooting in the air._

**MORE STRANGE DEATHS**

_A few of King Willie's men, along with the Columbian drug lord, were found murdered in a penthouse. Their bodies were suspended from the ceiling, skinned. Also Detective Danny Archuleta was found dead inside of the vents. He died of blunt force trauma to the head._

Out of all of the articles, Danny noticed one name that kept appearing. Lt. Michael Harrigan.

He typed in Mike Harrigan, LA Gang War. When he clicked search, more articles on the deaths of gang members appeared. It was the one article Danny found the most interesting:

**LT. HARRIGAN SAYS SPACE ALIEN IS THE KILLER!**

_After an unusually explosion at downtown of L.A., LAPD Lt. emerged from deep under ground covered in smoke. _

_The Lt claims that an alien life form is the killer of King Willie and other Columbian and Jamaican gang members. He described the creature as 7ft in height, dreadlocks, and mandibles. That the creature can only see body heat. _

Of course, this was from the Weekly World News, a supermarket tabloid that isn't taken seriously with the **"Elvis is still alive!" **and**"The human/bat baby." **It may be the worst resource to go by, but it's the only one that makes sense, in a way.

"I had a feeling you had the hoots for crazy girls," Agent Tzu said, startling Danny, who jumped.

"Didn't your mama tell you not to sneak up on people?" Danny scolded.

"And didn't your mama said that girls come and go?" Tzu said, sipping on a "Red Bull". "Besides, you're a little early at work."

"Funny I was going to tell you the same thing."

"Tell me this isn't the Alexa Woods case," Tzu groaned.

"Yes it is." Danny said proudly.

"Let it go." Tzu said.

"No way," Danny laughs off. "I'm on fire."

Hong laughs at him. "You're going to be _fired for looking over forbidden files."_

"Okay, but you're coming with me." He said.

Tzu's phone rings to "That's Amore". Danny gives him a glare as if he was saying: _Seriously, out of all ringtones? _

"Fuck you," Hong swears.

"I'm not falling into the manhole." Danny jokes.

"Whatever," Hong said. "Tzu."

"Such a prick." Danny said as he continues to scan at every Internet article. Each one was a different version of the same stories from 1997. He got a little curious when he saw a link to Central American forest explosion. He clicks on it.

"Holy shit."

The link sends him to a page with a before and after pictures of the Central American rain forest. The before picture shows a beautiful luscious green paradise filled with exotic animals and flowers. The after was another story. It was like staring at a battlefield or a really terrible nuclear meltdown. Everything was gray and dusty with only dead trees standing. He read the caption at the bottom.

_An elite Special Forces team was on a team to rescue hostages from guerilla territory in Guatemala. Major Alan Schaefer said that some kind of alien killed his entire team and used a self-destructive device to kill itself._

"Hey, Danny." Hong said. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Umm…sure." Danny said. "For what?"

"I got a call from Old man Jones." Hong said.

"That drunk bastard?"

"Yup. Said that he heard some screaming and a explosion." Hong explains. "Wants us to check it out."

* * *

**FRANK WELLS**

Frank Wells couldn't believe at what he was seeing. Something had his son. Something huge and monstrous. He could feel as his left arm goes numb each second.

_Lord, don't kill me now. _

He still had the gun in his hand. The thing that had his son drops Patrick like a rag doll. He was slightly confused. It had no eyes. Could it see Frank?

Frank grasped on his now numb left arm. His knees felt weak. The world was fading in sound and vision. Frank was breathing real heavy. He was having a heart attack. The sound of the damn thing made his eardrums explodes. It was the worst type of screaming he ever heard.

Even as his world was getting blurry, the image of the monster was as clear as day. He could see it coming closer, it's slowly breathing. Frank knew the death was waiting for him.

And then he felt a searing pain, like a hot, burning knife in his belly, and Frank stumbled, reaching down to touch the ragged edge of his shirt, and felt the thick slippery mass that was warm. He glances down and in horror Frank saw that he was holding has own intestines. He fell onto the ground, feeling the blood sneaking up until he was choking on it.

He felt something cold and slimily on the side of his head. Frank could feel its hot breath, making the gray hair on his back stand up. And came the loudest crunching of bones breaking.

And came blackness.

Nothing.


End file.
